


Someone You Love

by Aeiouna



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Someone You Love

_Do you have someone you love, Molly?_

Molly blushed when she thought about it. She most definitely did have someone she loved, but she was scared to admit it.

The shy girl with the blue hair had caught Molly’s eye from the moment she stepped foot on Castanet Island, and she was determined to make her hers.

Herb tea. The blue haired girl loved herb tea. That was easy, Molly could do that. She bought a pot with her first two thousand gold and cooked a surplus.

Every day to the tailor’s, every day shyly handing over the herb tea.


End file.
